One Shot I Promise You Part III
by Brisan
Summary: "Si no fuera por ti, habría muerto, pero gracias por salvarme..." "No, yo no te salve, tu me salvaste a mi, tu fuiste quien me dio ganas de vivir..." En medio de una extinción de la humanidad, en medio de una violenta y sanguinaria guerra ¿Podrá haber romance...? ¿Podrá haber sentimientos verdaderos...? (YmirxChrista)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, primero que nada esté es un One Shot yuri de la serie "Shingeki No Kyojin". Que tiene como protagonistas a Ymir y a Christa. Esté One Shot comienza del capítulo 40 del manga, espero les guste.**_

* * *

One Shot "I Promise You…" Parte I

Todos tenían miedo de ser devorados de los titanes, tenían miedo de que los titanes destruyeran la torre en la cual estaban Connie Springer consumido por el miedo y la desesperación de morir, Reiner Braun quien estaba herido, pero tranquilo y calmado al igual que su amigo Berthold Fubar, Christa Renz alterada, con impotencia y queriendo pelear y por último Ymir, quien solo veía actuar a Christa.

Todos estaban realmente asustados viendo desde arriba de la torre a los titanes, era su hora de morir, pero ni si quiera morirían cumpliendo su deber, que era matar titanes, ya que ninguno poseía su equipo tridimensional, ni sus armas, estaban totalmente desarmados, realmente no podían hacer nada, solo ver cómo les llegaba la hora de morir a cada uno de ellos.

Connie: Ahh, mierda… -Decía el chico con rabia y apoyándose sentado en la pared de la torre- Oigan chicos… A esta velocidad, aquí todo lo que podemos hacer es sentarnos y esperar a que la torre colapse y ellos nos devoren ¿Cierto? –Decía el chico con rabia aun, tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos-

Un silencio se hizo presente, solo se escuchaban las voces de los titanes abajo queriendo derribar la torre, Reiner como Berthold lo miraban sabiendo que era verdad, al igual que Christa e Ymir que estaban juntas mirando hacia abajo donde estaban los titanes.

Connie: ¿¡No hay algo!? ¿¡Algo que podamos hacer!? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –Golpeando la muralla con su otra mano, fuertemente-

Todos miraron a Connie callados, era verdad ¿Qué podían hacer? Completamente nada, no servía de nada luchar sin sus equipos, eran realmente inútiles sin ellos, pero la desesperación de hacer algo, de salir de allí, de no morir devorados por unos especímenes estúpidos era evidente entre todos.

Connie: Por lo menos… Quería que mi muerte tuviera algún significado, algún propósito… Pero todos vamos a hacer aniquilados sin siquiera completar nuestra misión –Decía con tono de decepción y sobándose su mano la cual golpeo la muralla-

Solo fue Christa quien lo miro angustiada, odiaba ver a la gente así de mal, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, realmente nadie podía hacer nada.

Christa: Yo, igual. No quiero morir sin pelear. Deseo tener un arma pequeña, entonces podemos morir juntos –Hablaba sin pensar, pero solo quería dar aliento a sus compañeros-

Ymir: Christa… -Mirándola con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cómo puedes decir tantas estupideces?

Christa: ¿Eh? –Volteando su cabeza a un lado para verla-

Ymir: No te atrevas a ver la forma en como mueren tus superiores. Ellos no murieron, así que no puedes usar sus muertes como excusa para cometer suicidio –Decía bruscamente y con su mirada fría que la caracterizaba-

Christa: -La miro sorprendida y apenada- T-Te equivocas… Jamás intente…

Ymir: ¡No eres como Connie o como nuestros comandantes! ¡Me gustaría saber! –Gritando alterada, pero calmándose- No es que tú realmente quieras morir… -Recordando cuando estaban junto con Christa que estaba a punto de llorar en la fila de selección de escuadrón- Siempre piensas en qué manera podrías morir, ¿Me equivoco?

Todos estaban mirando a Ymir, sus palabras dejaron a todos sorprendidos y mirándolas a ambas, Christa estaba con la boca abierta y la miraba sorprendida, no eran para menos aquellas palabras, además que eran ciertas.

Christa: N-No es eso… -Decía desesperada-

Ymir: Christa –Tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente- Probablemente olvidaste algo que te había dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero…

Christa: ¡…! –Agrandando su expresión de sorpresa-

Ymir: -Cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido y tensando su mandíbula- Ya que es… -Abriendo los ojos y acercándose más a su rostro- Quiero que recuerdes. Intenta recordar lo que me prometiste hace tiempo cuando estábamos entrenando en la montaña nevosa… -Tomándola un poco más fuerte por los hombros-

_Flash Back._

_ Ymir caminaba detrás de Christa quien tiraba de una soga a su compañero Dazz quien estaba a punto de morir, un chico que no pudo evaluar apropiadamente sus límites físicos, no debería a ver ido en primer lugar, pero él quiso soportar, reconocer y tomar este áspero entrenamiento. Tal estúpido ejemplo, esto fue lo más lejos que él pudo llegar, así de simple. _

_Ymir: Christa… Ríndete ya –Viendo como seguía caminando su compañera- ¿Escuchaste? _

_Christa: No me rendiré –Seguía jalando a su compañero agonizante- _

_Ymir: Si seguimos caminando al paso de tortuga, de seguro él morirá y nosotras también, estaremos en un grave peligro –Mirando hacia atrás y acomodando su bufanda- No duraremos hasta la mañana, Solo hay dos opciones disponibles para nosotros –Volteando a ver la espalda de la rubia- Dejar a Dazz atrás e intentar sobrevivir nosotras, o nosotros tres morimos aquí juntos. ¿Cuál es tu opción? –Parando al ver como su compañera se detenía- _

_Christa: Escojo la tercera opción, las dos opciones que ofreces están mal, Ymir. Llegaré a la desenvoltura de la montaña y salvaré a Dazz… -Volteando a verla- Por supuesto… Será más fácil para mí si te adelantas y dejas de fastidiarme ¿Qué dices? –Frunciendo el ceño-_

_Ymir: No te voy a fastidiar –Mirándola fríamente- _

_Christa: Bueno, es una promesa, así que, ¿Qué tal si te adelantas? –Volteando nuevamente para seguir, pero realmente le costaba moverse y estaba jadeando- _

_Ymir: Hey… _

_Christa: ¿Por qué estas aun aquí? –Volteando nuevamente- _

_Ymir: ¿Hn? _

_Christa: Adelántate, o estarás en peligro. Así que ve… Deprisa –Decía ya cansada la rubia y comenzando a caminar tirando la soga-_

_Ymir: ¿Huh…? Digo ¿Por qué no estas pidiéndome ayuda? Debe ser tan obvio que entre tú y yo, las fuerzas son diferentes, sería un poco más rápido si yo lo acarreo ¿No? -Con un audaz movimiento se puso al lado de la rubia- Eso creo… Tú… Realmente intentas salvas a Dazz, ¿Cierto? –Vio cómo su compañera se sonrojo violentamente- _

_Ambas se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo lo helado del ambiente, como la ventisca nevosa golpeaba sus narices, sentían como su cuerpo ya no daba para más, pero aun así tenían que seguir con su misión y cumplir con su deber. Ymir se acercó más a donde Christa sonrojándose también, ambas sentían su respiración chocar._

_Ymir: Dijiste que sería peligroso ¿No? Eso quiere decir que a esta velocidad tú también vas a morir ¿No? Y vagar por ahí es lo que tú quieres lograr ¿Cierto? –Tomando aire- ¿Cierto? Tú quieres hacerlo, por eso que me quede para difundir la leyenda acerca de un auto sacrificio de una Diosa, no, espera, probablemente estoy indagando mucho sobre eso –Acercándose cada vez más- No será… Debido a que Christa es una buena chica, ¿No? Así que probablemente estás preguntándote que puedes hacer para salvar a este chico… Sin pedirme a mí que yo lo acarree, eso es. ¿Me equivoco? –No podía parar de hablar, estaba diciendo la verdad y se acercó hasta llegar lo más cerca del oído de la rubia quien estaba realmente impactada por cada palabras que salía de la boca de su compañera- Tú en verdad quieres que las personas crean que eres una buena persona que podría, literalmente, morir por la seguridad de los demás. Debido a que las personas que se involucran contigo terminan muriendo… Eso podría hacerte una mala, mala chica ¿No? –Sonriendo con malicia- _

_Christa: -Tomo a Ymir por la bufanda y la acerco hasta que sus respiraciones se encontraron más cerca al igual que sus ojos que estaban cristalinos- Te equivocas… Yo… Jamás podría… Yo… -Agachando la cabeza y soltando a Ymir-_

_Ymir: Entonces se trata de ti, no… La hija legitima de una amante expulsada de su casa –Mirándola calmada- _

_Christa: Porqué… Como tu… -Mirándola realmente sorprendida-_

_Ymir: Ohh, el ojo de buey, huh, realmente eres tú –Viendo que acertó en lo que suponía- Escuche accidentalmente cierta conversación… En una iglesia del interior, andaba pidiendo dinero para vivir, el tipo dijo que fuiste concedida fuera del matrimonio, pero eras la heredera de cierta causa importante, pero eres inaceptable para ellos _

_Christa: Para por favor… -Cerrando los ojos fuertemente-_

_Ymir: Ellos creían que todo sería más fácil si tú eras asesinada de algún modo o por lo menos renunciaste a tu nombre y viviste como una persona normal, luego ellos estuvieron dispuestos a olvidar y esa chica se unió a los reclutas militares, luego de haber sido expulsada de su casa… -Viendo directamente a Christa a los ojos y transmitiéndole confianza, algo no muy común en ella- No tengo intención de decirle esto a alguien más_

_Christa: Luego… ¿Te uniste al escuadrón de reclutas solo para encontrarme? ¿Por qué ir tan lejos… -Viéndola sorprendida y sonrojándose levemente-_

_Ymir: Yo… -Sonrojándose violentamente- Quien sabe… ¿Quizás porque somos iguales? –Desviando la mirada-_

_Christa: ¿Eh…? –Aun mirándola- Quieres decir ¿Experimentaste alguna cosa similar en tu vida? –Preguntando curiosamente-_

_Ymir: Bueno… A decir… -Dirigiéndole la mirada nuevamente- _

_Christa: ¿Y te convertiste en un soldado solo por eso? _

_Ymir: Bueno… Realmente no lo sé… No, no es muy cierto… -Agachando la mirada-_

_Christa: Tú… ¿Querías ser mi amiga? –Sonriendo-_

_Ymir: ¿Huh? –Sin darle la mirada- No, no es eso, yo no… -Estaba nerviosa, odiaba ponerse nerviosa- Mira, ¡Tú y yo somos diferentes! –Mirándola seriamente y con el ceño fruncido- Cuando conseguí una segunda oportunidad en la vida, ¡Comencé de nuevo! ¡Pero jamás renuncie a mi verdadero nombre! Yo, Ymir, negar la persona en como nací, ¡Eso es tan bueno como perder! –Comenzando a subir la voz- ¡Sigo viviendo bajo mi propio nombre! ¡Y esta es mi venganza ante la vida! ¡Mostrarles a todos ellos que mi destino no fue sellado en el momento en que nací! ¿Y qué hiciste tú? ¡Tú completamente rendida, yendo tan lejos como para suicidarte! Quieres que los bastardos que te trataron como una molestia se alegren de eso, ¿¡Huh!? –Tomando una bocanada de aire- ¿Por qué deberías tú asesinarte en vez de ellos? Si en verdad lo deseas, ¡Es posible cambiar tu destino! _

_Christa: -No sabía que decir, todo aquello que le decía Ymir era verdad- No… No, no es eso… Incluso ahora… -No aguanto más y se echó a llorar, todas aquellas palabras le habían dolido, además nadie sabía su pasado, solo ella, todas aquellas palabras que le dijo Ymir dolían, no porque sean mentiras, sino porque era la verdad- _

_Ymir: -Pensando: La he cagado…- Tsk… -Pasando su mano por su cuello- Y-Yo… ¡Diablos! –Abrazando a Christa fuertemente- _

_ Ymir sabía que había ido muy lejos, demasiado, pero también sabía que Christa captaría su idea, aquellas palabras le harían reaccionar, eso pensaba ella, además una disculpa de sus labios no saldría fácilmente. Ymir no quería soltar a Christa, realmente se sentía bien un abrazo y más en ese ambiente, no sabía si era porque tenía mucho frio, ya que su corazón latía rápido y su cara podía sentirla caliente, esto no solo le pasaba a Ymir, sino que también a Christa, se sentía protegida, cálida e increíblemente se sentía querida, pero las cosas duran poco, ya que tenían que seguir. Cuando el llanto de Christa ceso, Ymir dejo de abrazarla y por primera vez se miraron a los ojos, ambas sonrojadas, sus estómagos cálidos, ni si quiera sentían la ventisca, pero ambas tuvieron que reaccionar._

_Christa: __**-Pensando: ¿Qué acaba de pasar…?-**__ No hay manera de que nosotros tres salgamos seguros de aquí ¿Cierto? –Aclarando su garganta-_

_Ymir: Si… -Acercándose al acantilado que estaba cerca- Si podemos_

_Christa: ¿Eh? _

_Ymir: La base está debajo de este acantilado –Apoyando su mano en un árbol- Bajaremos a Dazz aquí, si tiene suerte, él bajará satisfactoriamente y posiblemente las personas lo vean y lo ayuden, no hay otra esperanza para él, si no, morirá congelado como un gusano –Decía tranquilamente, pero con aquellas sensaciones que le habían gustado- _

_Christa: Pero si lo tiramos por el acantilado, él morirá por la caída –Decía alterada y corriendo a donde Dazz-_

_Ymir: ¡Basta! –Poniendo su brazo alrededor de su estómago y empujándola hacia ella para quedar frente a frente- N-Necesito… -Mirándola fijamente y una pequeña electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal- Confía en mí… -Susurrándole al oído y soltándola para luego tirar el cuerpo de Dazz- ¡Lo haré y seguirás sola! –Tirándose también-_

_Christa: No puede ser… ¡Espera! –Mirando hacia abajo, pero no se veía nada- Ambos… Se han ido… _

_ Luego de que Christa viera como sus dos compañeros desaparecieran en la fría ventisca, ella se puso a pensar en aquellas sensaciones que le hacía sentir Ymir, que aún era una total desconocida, pero sentía que la conocía bastante, confiaría en ella, así que solo restaba llegar a la base._

_ Le faltaba demasiado poco para llegar a la base, pero lo primero que vio en el sendero que llegaba a la base, fue a Ymir sentada con una lámpara esperándola._

_Christa: ¡Ymir! –Decía agitada ya que venía corriendo-_

_Ymir Te llevo más tiempo, llegué aquí hace poco… -Tomándose la cabeza con su mano y jadeando- Yo en verdad hice algo tonto eh… -Riendo-_

_Christa: ¿¡Qué hay de dazz!? _

_Ymir se levantó y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia una cabaña, Ymir abrió la puerta y le mostró a Christa que Dazz estaba siendo atendido, Christa estaba realmente sorprendida, había sido cierto, desde aquel día ella confía y confiara en Ymir. Luego ambas salieron de la enfermería y comenzaron a caminar._

_Ymir: Tengo hambre y sed –Suspirando pesadamente-_

_Christa: ¡Ymir! –Tirándose para abrazarla fuertemente del cuello-_

_Ymir: P-Pero que… -Cerrando y abriendo rápidamente sus ojos, pero de igual manera la abrazo fuertemente- ¿Haz considerado la opción de casarnos cuando todo esto termine? –Sonriendo y tomándola en brazos para comenzar a caminar-_

_Christa: D-Déjate de bromas de mala gana –Sonrojándose y escondiéndose en el cuello de la mayor-_

_Ymir: No es broma, o ¿Quieres que me arrodille? –Sintiendo la cara roja de su compañera en su cuello y pegando una sonora carcajada-_

_Christa: No estaría mal, ni tampoco una disculpa –Frunciendo los labios-_

_Ymir: Me pides demasiado, pero… -Acercándose a su oído- Lo siento mi Diosa… -Susurrándole suavemente para luego morder su lóbulo- _

_Christa: ¡Y-Ymir! –Sonrojándose violentamente y escondiendo aun su rostro en el cuello de su compañera-_

_Ymir: Bueno llegamos –Bajando cuidadosamente a Christa para luego abrir la puerta de la cabaña-_

_Christa: Ymir ¿Puedes agacharte un poco? –Preguntaba tímidamente- _

_Ymir: Me fastidias demasiado ¿Sabias? –Agachándose hasta quedar ambas mirándose a los ojos-_

_Christa: ¡S-Siempre confiare en ti desde ahora! –Dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia dentro de la cabaña-_

_Ymir no sabía si tenía corazón o había perdido la conciencia, ya que no reaccionaba, ese beso, la hizo paralizar todo su cuerpo, además de erizársele la piel, realmente se sentía bien esa calidez en el pecho, pero no sabía que era, eran nuevas sensaciones para ella._

_Fin Flash Back._

* * *

_**Hola espero les haya gustado, pero una pregunta ¿Continuo? **_

_**No se cuentas partes tendrá, máximo unas cuatro o tres, otra preguntas mis lectores ¿Quieren lemon? XD**_

_**Estaba pensando en hacer un Fic de ellas dos basados en el manga o en sus sugerencias, no lo se, ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Espero sus Reviews respondiéndome gracias por leer :D **_

* * *

**_Mis recomendaciones:_**

**_Para los que no han leído el manga: manga/shingeki_no_kyojin/c1/_**

**_Para los que no han visto el anime:_****_ /shingeki-no-kyojin/_**

* * *

_**D.R: Los personajes no son míos y bla bla bla, ustedes saben. **_


	2. Chapter 2

One Shot "I Promise You…" Parte II

Ymir: ¿Recuerdas que prometiste si te decía mi secreto? –Soltándola de los hombros y mirando la puesta de sol-

Connie: Conseguiremos ver el amanecer de nuestro último día antes de morir, huh… -Mirando como salía el sol-

Todos estaban mirando como salía el sol, quizás sería su última puesta de sol, todos sentían el sol chocar con sus rostros y además los ruidos de esos titanes que solo querían comerlos, nada podían hacer, solo esperar a que la torre colapsara.

Ymir: Connie, préstame ese cuchillo por un momento –Acercándose al muchacho-

Connie: Toma –Estirando su mano para pasárselo-

Ymir: Gracias –Recibiéndolo y poniendo su mano bruscamente en la cabeza del muchacho-

Connie: ¿Para qué lo necesitas? –Mirándola asustado-

Ymir: Bueno… Para pelear –Yendo hacia atrás-

Reiner: Hey –Mirándola con pánico- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ymir: Tonto, no estoy seguro –Sonriéndole y mirando a Christa-

Christa: Y-Ymir… -Mirándola asustada-

Ymir: Christa… No tengo derecho a decirte como vivir tu vida, así que considera mí suplica y vive tu vida con la cabeza bien alta –Sonriéndole y comenzando a correr en dirección de la rubia-

Christa: ¿E-Eh…? ¿Ymir? ¡Espera un segundo! –Gritando fuertemente-

De nada sirvió gritar, todos estaban mirando sorprendidos, Ymir se había tirado de la torre hacia abajo, pero nadie sabía porque, era imposible que ella matará a todos esos titanes, ni si quiera llevaba su equipo tridimensional, solo una simple navaja. Todos se acercaron a mirar de la torre hacia abajo, la única que estiro su mano fue Christa, aun no creía lo que veía.

POV. Ymir.

_Christa… Yo solía ser así también… Pensé que podría haber sido mejor si yo jamás hubiera nacido… Fui odiada por el simple hecho de mi existencia en este mundo y morí… Por la felicidad de muchas buenas personas… Pero… Hubo una sola cosa que desee con todo mi corazón, si alguna vez conseguía una segunda oportunidad en la vida… Quería ser capaz de vivir por mí misma, ese fue mi verdadero deseo…_

_Fin POV. Ymir. _

Todos se sorprendieron, era imposible lo que veían, Ymir se cortó con el cuchillo su mano antes de caer en la boca de los titanes y se transformó en un titán gigante, parecido al de Eren. Reiner, Berthold, Connie y Christa no lo podían creer, había convivido todo esté tiempo con un titán quien los podría haber matado en cualquier instante, además Reiner y Berthold conocían a ese titán, era aquel que los había atacado en su ciudad natal.

Todos veían atentos como Ymir mataba y mataba titanes, ¿Los estaba protegiendo de ser comidos? ¿Era aliada o enemiga? ¿Los comería luego de matar a los titanes? Todas esas incógnitas se hacían presentes en la cabeza de Connie, Berthold y Reiner, menos en la de Christa, había aprendido a confiar en aquella molestosa y apática chica, quien los estaba protegiendo con dar su vida, eso era un ejemplo que para Christa valía demasiado, pero nadie más podía verlo.

Connie: Estas bromeando… Ymir incluso… Se transformó en un titán –No podía creerlo, su expresión era de pánico e incomprensión-

Ymir aun luchaba con los titanes, pero a cada momento chocaba la torre, en uno de esos choques, Christa se vino para adelante, casi se calló, pero Reiner alzando a tomar su tobillo y Connie el cuello de su camiseta.

Christa: Gracias Reiner… ¡Ow! ¡Ow, ow ow ow! ¡Reiner, mi pierna! –Gimiendo de dolor-

Connie: ¿Reiner? ¡Vamos, ya es suficiente! –Gritándole, pero no reaccionaba- ¿Estas escuchando viejo? ¡Suelta su pierna ya!

Reiner: ¡¿Huh?! Lo siento… -Soltándola-

Christa: No te disculpes me salvaste… -Jadeando y arrodillándose-

Reiner: Christa… -Mirándola seriamente- ¿Sabías que Ymir era un titán…?

Christa: No lo sabía… Hemos estado juntas todo este tiempo, pero yo… No tenía idea… -Pasando saliva y mirando a Ymir con pánico-

Connie: Simplemente no puedo creer esto, nos conocíamos por tres años y aun… -Mirando hacia Ymir-

Christa: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Esta es la verdadera Ymir? –Cerrando los ojos fuertemente para recordar todos aquellos momentos que paso con Ymir- No puede ser… Yo incluso no puedo… Me niego a aceptarlo… En otras palabras…

Reiner: Sabía algunas respuestas de los misterios que envuelven a este mundo… Caray, no pude incluso imaginarlo… -Sonriendo- Ella tuvo que rebelar su verdadera identidad solo para colaborar con la causa del grupo de exploración, como Eren… -Poniéndose serio-

Berthold: ¿Eso no quiere decir que ella simplemente no pudo hacerlo antes por alguna razón…? –Viendo como Ymir peleaba-

Connie: ¡Espera un segundo! Eren no sabía que él no podía convertirse en un titán, ¿Cierto? Pero en el caso de Ymir… Me parece que ella tenía alguna idea sobre el poder de su titán ¿Comprenden? –Todos asentían- Si es así, entonces… ¿De qué lado esta ella? –Mirando a Christa-

Christa: ¿De qué lado? ¿Quieres decir que Ymir pudo ser un enemigo? –Sorprendida, pero algo le decía en su corazón, que no era así-

Connie: Si… Ahora que lo pienso, ella siempre estaba desinteresada sin importar la situación, como si nada tuviera que ver con ella después de todo –Mirando preocupado a la rubia- ¿No fue esa la causa de que ella poseyera éste tipo de poder oculto? Y jamás pude imaginarme lo que ella está pensando ¿Saben…?

Berthold: Me pregunto… ¿Cuál es el objetico de Ymir…?

Christa: ¡…! –Comenzó a recordar-

_Flash Back._

_Ymir: Christa, ten por seguro… Que estoy aquí, por el mismo motivo, pero primero tienes que prometer algo, cuando te revele mi secreto… Tú vas a… Reclamar tu verdadero nombre y vivirás bajo el… _

_Fin Flash Back. _

Ymir aún seguía luchando, pero un titán le pesco el brazo, comenzado a tirarla hacia abajo, pero Ymir mordió la mano del titán arrancándosela, pero otro titán le mordió el ante brazo, Ymir intento saltar hacia la torre para enterrar sus garras, pero un titán la pesco del tobillo sacándole todo el pie, aun así alcanzo a aferrarse con sus garras a la torre, todos veían atentos, sorprendidos y preocupados, al fin de cuentas era su compañera, Ymir miro a Christa, ambas lograron hacer un contacto visual, eso era lo último que le faltaba a Ymir, así que se dejó caer hacia los titanes.

Christa: ¡¿Qué?! –Gritando-

Connie: ¡Ella…! ¡Ella dejo la torre! –Gritando también- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No me digas que es porque ella no quiere que la torre se caiga?!

Christa: … Si precisamente, si ella lo hubiese deseado, ella fácilmente hubiera escapado sola usando su poder titán. Su poder como titán no es suficiente para derrotar a todos los titanes reunidos aquí, pero en lugar de eso… Ymir está peleando, poniendo su propia vida en peligro… Porque ella… Desesperadamente intenta protegernos… -Tensando la mandíbula-

Connie: ¡¿Huh?! –Abriendo y cerrando la boca-

Reiner: Las cosas se ven malas para ella… -Gritando-

Christa: A esta velocidad ella va a… ¿Por qué… Ymir? –Apretando sus manos- ¡No mueras Ymir! ¡No mueras en un lugar así! –Gritando fuertemente, funciono ya que Ymir la miro- No te hagas la chica buena ¿Me oyes? ¡No me digas que nos apreciabas tanto que quieres morir por nosotros tonta! –Subiéndose arriba del pilar de la torre, Connie fue quien la agarro- Tú eres una persona que se sobrevalora por sobre cualquier cosa, ¿No? ¡Tú eres Ymir, la chica con la peor personalidad jamás imaginada, no olvides eso! –Gritando, Ymir la escuchaba mientras trataba de liberarse- ¡Vive por ti misma, entonces! Si estas planeando morir para proteger esta torre… ¡Al demonio con esta maldita torre! ¡Solo derrúmbala y ya! –Respirando agitadamente-

Ymir le hizo caso a las palabras de Christa, se zafó de todos los titanes, se aferró fuertemente de la torre derrumbándola, alcanzó agarrarse en la cima de la torre, viendo a Christa y a sus otros compañeros.

Connie: ¡O-Oye! ¡Ella…! ¡¿En verdad va a destruir la torre…?! –Desesperado-

Christa: ¡Escapemos Ymir! –Saltando de alegría y con una inmensa sonrisa elevando los brazos- Y-Ymir… -Al verla sintió miedo, pero sabía que era la misma Ymir, la cual quería demasiado-

Ymir: Si quieren vivir… Agárrense…

Ymir fue hacia atrás y se agarró del pilar trasero de la torre, todos ya subidos en Ymir, se agarraron fuertemente de su pelo para no caer, todos cerraron los ojos al sentir como la torre colapsaba, cuando abrieron los ojos ya estaban en tierra, arriba de todos esos estúpidos titanes que estaban enterrados en los escombros, Ymir los había salvado, así que todos bajaron de ella, realmente no creían que Ymir los había salvado.

Connie: No puedo creer esto… -Mirando asombrado a Ymir-

Berthold: Ella logro que los titanes quedaran atrapados bajo los escombros… -Ayudando a Reiner-

Connie: Maldita idea de subir por nosotros –Frunciendo el ceño-

Christa: Ymir… -Sonriendo al verla-

Todos comenzaron a sentir un pequeño temblor bajo sus pies, todos miraron hacia el frente y vieron a los titanes comenzando a salir de los escombros, todos estaban sorprendidos, pensaban que habían quedado sepultados, pero no era así.

Connie: ¡Los titanes están saliendo! –Gritando-

Christa: No puede ser –Mirando con pánico-

Connie: Oye, ¡Acaba con ellos, deprisa! –Gritándole a Ymir para que reaccionará-

Ymir rápidamente comenzó a atacar a los titanes, matando solamente a uno, ya que un titán estiro su brazo y la agarro del cabello, quien la levanto y la hizo volar por el aire, todos miraron sorprendidos, solo Ymir estaba peleando para protegerlos, y ellos no podían hacer nada, se sentían impotentes, pero la que más rabia tenía era Christa. Ymir cayó al suelo y los otros titanes comenzaron a tirársele encima para atacarla.

Connie: E-Ellos se están comiendo a Ymir… -Abriendo la boca-

Christa: No puede ser… No puede ser… -Corriendo hacia donde estaban los titanes atacando a Ymir-

Connie: ¡CHRISTA! –Gritándole-

Christa: ¡Espera! ¡Ymir! Aún hay algo que necesito decirte… -Corriendo más rápido- ¡Yo aún! ¡Yo aún no te he dicho mi verdadero nombre! –Gritando lo más fuerte que podía-

Ymir adentro de su poder titán, escuchaba a la perfección las palabras de Christa, pero estaba débil, ya no podía hacer nada, solamente dejarse morir, había luchado hasta el final por proteger a Christa, eso era lo que importaba, protegerla hasta la muerte, Ymir sonreía, porque sabía que había cumplido. Christa aun corría en dirección a Ymir, pero un titán se apareció frente a ella, todos miraron impactados y comenzaron a correr, pero alguien derroto al titán.

Christa: M-Mikasa… Gracias…

Connie: P-Porque estás tú… -Sonriendo enormemente-

Mikasa: Christa y todos ustedes retrocedan… ¡Nos encargaremos de esto! –Gritando y saltando hacia los titanes-

Luego de que el escuadrón de exploradores matará a los titanes y salieran victoriosos, comenzaron a interrogar a los chicos, Reiner se encargó de relatar la historia, al igual que Christa.

Armin: ¿En verdad…? ¿Ymir es un titán? –Sorprendido y viendo como Christa se acercaba a donde estaba Ymir-

Christa: Ymir… Eres una idiota… -Comenzando a llorar-

Ymir: D-Deja de fastidiar –Respirando con dificultad ya que no tenía la mitad de su pierna y de su otro brazo, pero levanto su mano del otro brazo que tenía ileso para secar las lágrimas de la rubia-

Christa: Y-Ymir, por favor no te mueras… Necesito decirte dos cosas importantes… Lo primero es que mi nombre es Historia… -Viendo como Ymir cerraba los ojos y sonreía- ¿Y-Ymir? ¡Ymir! –Abrazándola fuertemente-

Hanji: Déjala descansar, hizo demasiado esfuerzo Historia –Mirándola con una sonrisa- Necesito que me cuentes todo acerca de ti –Poniéndose seria-

Historia: Lo haré, pero prométame que cuidara a Ymir, ella nos salvó, mis compañeros están de testigos, así que por favor, que no le hagan nada malo, yo la cuidare, la ayudaré, pero por fa…

Hanji: Hey, tranquilízate, te lo prometo –Poniendo su mano en el hombro de Historia-

Historia: G-Gracias… -Sonriendo y apretando la mano de Ymir-

* * *

_** Hola mis hermosos/as lectores/as *-* aquí la segunda parte, subiré todo lo que se me ocurra de Ymir y Christa, estoy tan pegada con la pareja, que solo quiero que salga el manga 47 :cc bueno si lo han visto en Raw o en ingles, por favooooooooooor díganme :'c bueno espero lo disfruten, adiós amores 3 Dejenme su comentario :c O si no me verán en su cama molestándolos hasta que publiquen un Review :c yo amarlos con todo mi corazón de Tigre 3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

One Shot "I Promise You…" Part. III

Luego de todo el revuelco fuera de las murallas y en la tropa de exploración, Ymir tomo una decisión, muy drástica, puede hasta acabar con su vida, pero todo lo hizo por Historia, solo por ella ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe. Ymir ayudo a Belthord junto con Reiner a salir de aquellos titanes, mientras también veía que ningún titán fuera detrás de la tropa de exploración. Cuando puso su dedo en la cabeza de Historia, juraba que ese sería lo más cerca que podría estar de la rubia, pero luego de salvar a Berthold junto con Reiner, no los siguió, tomo un equipo tridimensional y se largó, necesitaba a Historia, la quería, tenía que verla y decirle algo tan importante, que aunque muriera en el intento, lo haría.

Ymir luego de que la encontraran trepando en la muralla María con ayuda del equipo tridimensional, la llevaron a la misma cárcel que llevaron a Eren, se olvidó de partes importantes de su vida pasada, por eso, no pudo hablar casi de nada, solo recordaba que cuando era pequeña, unos hombres mataron a su madre y le inyectaron algo, luego de eso, se transformaba en un titán, no recuerda nada más que eso. Al fin, decidieron que la juzgarían al igual que Eren, lo único que le daba puntos a favor era que había colaborado en el momento preciso con la tropa de exploración y que había salvado al comandante Erwin.

Historia: ¡Hanji, por favor! ¡¿Qué le harán a Ymir?! ¡Necesito verla! –Decía desesperada la rubia mientras sus lágrimas amargas recorrían sus mejillas-

Hanji: ¡Cálmate Historia! –Tomándola por los brazos e intentando tranquilizarla-

Historia: L-Lo siento –Sollozando y abrazándose a sí misma-

Hanji: No te preocupes –Soltando un suspiro para luego soltar a la pequeña-

Historia: ¿Cómo esta Ymir? –Secando sus lágrimas-

Hanji: Esta bien, hoy la juzgaran, solo venía avisarte, si quieres podemos ir, así te diré todo lo que tienes que decir y lo que no, además Ymir es difícil de cambiar de opinión, solo pide verte –Dándole una sonrisa a la rubia pequeña-

Historia: ¿E-En serio? –Sonriendo inmensamente-

Hanji: Claro, créeme que con Levi, se llevan horrible –Rascando su nuca-

Historia: Yo arreglaré las cosas, pero por favor llévame con ella –Suplicaba por ver a su morena, necesitaba verla, necesitaba oírla y preguntarle muchas cosas-

Levi: Vas a entrar a la tropa o te cortaré en dos ¿Me escuchaste? –Poniendo ambas manos en los barrotes de metal-

Ymir: ¿Por qué mejor no te largas enano? –Levantándose y encarando al pequeño-

Levi: ¿Por qué mejor no te callas tú maldita estúpida? –Apretando entre sus manos los barrotes-

Ymir: Lárgate niñito con cara de cumpleaños feliz –Comenzando a reírse mientras se sentaba nuevamente-

Hanji: ¡Ya paren! –Tomando a Levi de los hombros para comenzar a arrastrarlo- Historia se encargará de ella

Historia: Así es –Parándose en frente de la morena con una sonrisa-

Ymir: H-Historia... ¿No estas herida? ¿Estás bien? -Mirándola preocupada-

Historia: No, estoy bien -Dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora-

Ymir: Que bueno -Sonriendo y soltando un suspiro-

Historia: Testificare a tu favor, al igual que nuestros amigos así podrem...

Ymir: No quiero... -Frunciendo el ceño y agachando su cabeza-

Historia: ¡Tienes que querer! Guardia abra la reja por favor -El guardia le hizo caso y abrió la reja para luego dejarlas solas-

Ymir: ¡No lo haré! ¡Pediré que me ejecuten! ¡Solo volví para decirte algo! -Gritándole a la pequeña rubia, mientras su cara se daba vuelta por una gran bofetada que le había propinado Historia

Historia: ¡No puedes decir eso! -Comenzando a llorar-

Ymir: P-Pero qué demonios -Volteando su rostro y viendo a la rubia como lloraba-

Historia: ¡No puedes ser así! ¡No quiero que me dejes sola! -Refregándose los ojos mientras lloraba-

Ymir: ¡Estas a salvo Historia! ¡Ellos te cuidaran! ¡Les eres importante! -Alterándose y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, en donde permanecía sentada-

Historia: ¡Eres una estúpida! -Abrazando a la morena fuertemente del cuello mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir-

Ymir: ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿No vez que soy peligrosa? -Intentando abrazar a la rubia, pero sus manos estaban amarradas-

Historia: Te Amo Ymir... Eso es lo que pasa, no quiero a nadie más a mi pendiente, más que a ti, me enamoré de la antipática, fría y seca chica que un día conocí, que me busco sólo para estar conmigo -Mirando a la morena con una sonrisa- Por favor, no me dejes sola, no de nuevo... -Tomando los brazos de Ymir y rodeando su propio cuello para luego abrazarla fuertemente-

Ymir: Y-Yo... También Te Amo... -Comenzando a llorar también-

Historia: ¿E-Estás llorando? -Sonriendo y sorprendiéndose a la misma vez-

Ymir: S-Solo abrázame... -Apegando más a la pequeña a su cuerpo-

Ambas se quedaron así durante un buen tiempo, se amaban, y eso era lo que importaba en aquel momento, sólo eran ellas dos. Ymir había entendido, tenía la misma razón por la cual vivir "Proteger a Historia" siempre había sido su objetivo y ahora lo sería también, no la quería perder, no ahora que ambas estaban enamoradas y habían dicho sus sentimientos.

Historia: Por favor, coopera con la tropa de exploración -Levantando su mirada y encontrándose con aquellos ojos que la miraban con deseo-

Ymir: Necesito que primero me prometas una cosa -Mirándola seriamente-

Historia: ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? -Mirándola inocentemente-

Ymir: Que salgas de la tropa de exploración -Soltó de repente, la rubia sabía que la morena no estaba jugando-

Historia: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo hacer eso! -Levantando la voz-

Ymir: Es tu vida o la mía, así de simple -Frunciendo el ceño-

Historia: ¡Pero Ymir! ¡¿No te importa dejarme sola?! -Comenzando a gritar-

Ymir: -La apego más a su cuerpo- ¿Sientes como late mi corazón? -Viendo como la rubia asentía- Así lo haces latir tú, nadie más, no quiero que nada te pase, tu eres esencial en esta causa, por favor hazme caso -Abrazándola fuertemente-

X: Bueno chicas el juicio empezará -Abriendo la reja-

Historia: Comandante Hanji ¿Puedo hablar con usted? -Viendo como la morena sacaba sus brazos de su cuello-

Ymir: Hanji ¿Qué harán conmigo? -Mirándola con cara de pocos amigos-

Hanji: Enseguida Historia, amm, seguramente Levi te golpeara como a Eren y te tendremos en la tropa -Encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo-

Ymir: Maldito enano tks -Rodando los ojos-

Hanji: ¡Te examinare entera! -Tomando ambas manos de la morena mientras sus ojos brillaban-

Ymir: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Suéltame! -Intentando librarse de Hanji-

Hanji: Bueno bueno -Soltando a la morena- Bueno Historia dime -Dándole una sonrisa-

Historia: Dejaré la tropa de exploración, o si no Ymir pedirá que la ejecuten -Haciendo una sonrisa torcida-

Ymir: Yo cumpliré con todas las cosas de Christa, así que -Desviando su mirada avergonzada- P-Por favor ¿Puede hacer eso?

Hanji: ¡Si eres mona! -Abrazando a la morena-

Ymir: ¡Ahhg! ¡¿Puedes ponerte sería?! -Frunciendo el ceño-

Hanji: Esta bien, como Historia es importante, puede que sí, no les prometo nada, pero yo también lo preferiría así –Dejando de abrazar a la morena mientras sonreía-

El juicio duro una hora, fue muy extenso, pero la tropa de exploración volvió a ganar, todos los amigos de Historia e Ymir testificaron a su favor, al igual que el comandante Erwin, eso a Ymir la hacía sentir agradecida, lo odiaba, pero se sintió querida, eso fue algo que no se lo esperaba. Historia fue la última en testificar, y eso le dio a Ymir el pase a la libertad, ambas podrían estar tranquilas, aunque luego Rivaille tuvo que golpear a la morena, así todos vieron que aunque fuera mujer, a él no le importaría matarla. El Juez dictaminó lo que Ymir quería, Historia fue resguardada en una casa muy común, pero fuera de peligro e Ymir fue llevada con la tropa de exploración, pero dejaron que se quedarán a descansar ambas, al otro día Ymir partiría e Historia, como no quería quedarse haciendo nada, ayudaría con los nuevos reclutas.

Hanji: Bueno chicas esta es su nueva casa -Sonriéndoles y abriendo la puerta- Aquí podrán tener a sus hijos titanes -Haciendo sonrojar a ambas y comenzando a reírse- Bueno me voy chicas

Historia: Comandante, por favor cuide a Ymir cuando vaya con ustedes -Acercándose a la mayor con cara de preocupación-

Hanji: Quédate tranquila, yo la cuidaré -Guiñándole el ojo para luego salir de allí para dejar a ambas solas-

Ymir: Esa estúpida se fue -Soltando un suspiro y echándose en la cama con sus manos en la nuca-

Historia: Así es... -Cerrando la puerta con picaporte y subiéndose encima de la morena- Di que me amas Ymir -Mirándola con una sonrisa-

Ymir: ¿Q-Qué? Deja de fastidiar -Desviando su mirada sonrojada-

Historia: Eres una tonta -Frunciendo el ceño y levantándose, pero la morena la tiró hacia su pecho-

Ymir: Te A-Amo -Poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la rubia para acariciar aquellos mechones rubios-

Historia: Yo también -Sonriendo alegremente-

Ymir: Cuídate cuando no este contigo, no le habrás a nadie, tampoco andes sola a altas horas en el pueblo -Cerrando los ojos-

Historia: No soy pequeña Ymir -Inflando sus mejillas infantilmente-

Ymir: Entonces... -Dándose vuelta y quedando ella encima de la rubia- Debes ser grande para esto... -Comenzando a besarle el cuello-

Historia: Y-Ymir.. E-Espera -Alejándola suavemente para que ambas quedaran sentadas-

Ymir: ¿Q-Qué pasa? -Sonrojada y mirando a la rubia-

Historia: T-Te Amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo -Sonriéndole sonrojada para luego tirarse a abrazarla del cuello y comenzar a besarla-

Ymir al escuchar esas palabras su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y más fuerte, como amaba a esa rubia, realmente la amaba. La morena profundizó el beso e introdujo su lengua para explorar y dejar en claro, que aquello era suyo. Ymir en un ágil movimiento se puso detrás de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo lentamente, primero comenzó dando besos detrás de la oreja de la rubia, junto con pequeños mordiscos que venían con gemidos, aquellos gemidos prendían a la morena cada vez más, así que metió su mano dentro de la blusa de la rubia y comenzó a palpar sus pechos suavemente, mientras sentía que los pezones de la pequeña Historia se ponían duros, encima de la tela del corpiño, Ymir comenzó a acariciar y piñizcar los pezones y la rubia que gemía cada vez más alto, hasta que Historia quedó de bajo de Ymir jadeando.

Historia: Y-Ymir... -Dándose vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la sonrojada morena-

Ymir: T-Te Amo -Jadeando también y comenzó besarla nuevamente con gran pasión-

Ymir abrió la blusa de la pequeña, mientras la seguía besando, pero luego dejó de besar a la pequeña rubia, mientras besaba el cuello y esparcía mordiscos suaves, que eran recibidos por unos ahogados gemidos, ambas sentían excitación, necesitaban sacar aquella pasión que a ambas las tenía vuelta locas, se estaban entregando mutuamente, Ymir fue despojando a la pequeña rubia de todas sus ropas, hasta dejarla desnuda.

Ymir: E-Eres hermosa H-Historia... -Sonrojada y mirando de arriba abajo-

Historia: N-No me mires t-tan directamente -Sonrojándose violentamente y desviando su mirada-

Ymir: Te Quiero, Te Amo, Te deseo... -Le decía Susurrándole al oído-

Historia: Y-Yo también Ymir... -Tomándola del cuello e invirtiendo posiciones en un ágil movimiento- Me toca… -Decía la pequeña rubia mientras jadeaba y levantaba la polera de la morena para comenzar a lamer su abdomen-

La morena no lo creía, ya que jamás había visto aquellos orbes azules con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo con un toque de lujuria, pero aquello le gustaba, sentía como su cuerpo se estaba entregando a aquellas sensaciones hermosas que le estaba haciendo sentir su rubia, jamás pensó en estar allí, mucho menos que ambas se dijeran que se amaban, pero así es la vida, da muchas sorpresas. Mientras Historia desnudaba a la morena, esparcía besos junto con mordiscos por toda aquella piel morena, quería dejar en claro que todo aquello era suyo.

Ya ambas desnudas y acariciándose, transmitiéndose todo aquel profundo amor que sentía la una a la otra, se amaban, y estaban a punto de poner fin a aquel hermoso arte y acto de hacer el amor.

Ymir: Sabes… -Jadeando y mirando a la rubia con una mirada tierna- Tenía que volver a verte, tenía que decirte que te amaba, lo tenía que hacer… -Poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la rubia mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente-

Historia: Yo también tenía que hacerlo… ¿Desde cuándo me amas? –Poniendo su mano encima de la mano de la morena, mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración-

Ymir: No lo sé… Tenía curiosidad de saber quién eras, desde que escuche a esos estúpidos de la iglesia hablar de ti… Pero ¿Sabes algo? –Viendo como la rubia negaba- Agradezco a Dios y que te arrancaras de aquella iglesia, aunque sé que sufriste, pero quiero ser yo, la que te llene aquel vació de soledad y tristeza, quiero ser yo la que te cuide, quiero ser todo en tu vida –Comenzando a besarla nuevamente-

La morena siguió con su trabajo, hasta que llego a la intimidad de Historia, la morena veía aquello como el tesoro más grande del mundo, que todos podían codiciar, y ella lo tenía, así que miro a su rubia, regalándole el último beso en los labios, mientras comenzaba a penetrar con un dedo.

Ymir: ¿T-Te duele? –Viendo como la rubia se sentaba en la cama y la abrazaba del cuello- ¿Q-Qué haces? –Sonrojándose violentamente-

Christa: M-Mete un segundo d-dedo Ymir –Le decía a la morena en el oído acompañado de un gemido-

Ymir: E-Esta bien… -Comenzó a meter sus dos dedos hacia dentro de la rubia, mientras veía como Christa ponía ambas manos en los hombros y se movía de arriba abajo, haciendo un vaivén junto con los dedos-

Christa: T-Te Amo Y-Ymir… -Susurrándole al oído mientras gemía-

La morena no aguanto más y mordió la oreja de la rubia mientras la lamia, luego puso su otra mano en el pecho de la rubia para comenzar a piñizcar sus pezones, Historia gemía cada vez más alto, además de dar velocidad a sus caderas, luego saco una mano del hombro de la morena y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, ambas estaban teniendo su primera vez, estaban haciendo el amor, se habían transportado a aquella burbuja en la cual dos enamorados se entregan mutuamente. Ambas acabaron exhaustas, pero luego juntaron sus intimidades y empezó un exquisito vaivén, ambas entre gemidos pronunciaban sus nombras, junto con susurros se hacían cómplices de aquel acto tan hermoso que iban a finiquitar por segunda vez, hasta que llegaron al segundo orgasmo y se dejaron caer, Historia encima de Ymir, mientras la morena estiraba el brazo y cubría sus cuerpos desnudos con una liviana sabana.

Ymir: T-Te Amo… -Tratando de estabilizar su respiración, mientras enredaba sus dedos en aquella melena rubia que tanto amaba-

Historia: Y-Yo más –Jadeando y cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía el corazón de su morena latir fuertemente-

Ymir: Jamás dejaré de amarte… Te Amo infinitamente Historia Reiss, mi corazón es tuyo… -Dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza a la rubia-

Historia: Y-Ymir… -Sonrojándose violentamente- Jamás pensé que fueras así de r-romántica –Levantado su mirada para encontrarse con una tierna sonrisa- Realmente Te Amo… -Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

Ymir: Ahora solo viviremos nuestras vidas normalmente, solo nosotras… -Abrazando a la pequeña fuertemente-

Historia: Si, viviremos por nosotras… -Sonriendo-

Ymir: Quiero hijos –Viendo a la rubia seriamente-

Historia: ¿E-Eh? –No sabía si su cara estaba ardiendo o ya no tenía-

Ymir: Estoy bromeando amor –Comenzando a reírse-

Historia: ¿Q-Qué dijiste? –Sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose cada vez más-

Ymir: Hey entiende –Tomando la barbilla de la rubia suavemente para que la mirara- Eres mía, eres mi vida, eres mi amor, eres mi todo Historia, que eso quede claro –Dándole otra sonrisa-

Historia: Y-Ymir –Llenándole la cara con pequeños besos-

Y así ambas se quedaron felices mientras se mimaban las unas a las otras, mientras se proyectaban en el futuro juntas, realmente estaban enamoradas ambas, se sentían tan bien, aquello era el amor más puro y verdadero que existía, y siempre se amarían, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que vinieran, se tendrían la una a la otra, y podrían vivir sin ningún problema, se amaban y estaban juntas, eso era lo que importaba.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¡¿Quién vio el manga?! *-* estuvo hermoso ¡Omg! Me dio un infarto, ojalá Ymir vuelva :c solo quiero que vuelva y esté con su morena u-u bueno aquí última parte.**_

_** Espero les guste el final, también subí el final de "¿Cómo puedo amarte?" Por si no lo han leído, cuídense y gracias por leer c:**_

_**¡Amarlos! **_


End file.
